Pikmin vs Portal 1
by joshman501
Summary: What if Olimar was sucked into Portal 1 with his Pikmin? Would he survive? Would he defeat Glad0s? Would Glad0s instantly kill him? Read this awesome story to find out!


Olimar/Portal crossover story:

It was a normal day for Olimar in Pikmin 1. He crash landed on a strange planet 25 days ago, and he's been gathering parts for his ship ever since. He's not alone though, because he has Pikmin to help him fight enemys and carry stuff! What are Pikmin you say? Well, they are little ant like creatures, and they follow all of Olimars commands. They vary in color too, and so far he has discovered 3 types, which are red, yellow, and blue. The first type is red, and they are basic, but they can survive fire. The next type is yellow, and they can carry bombs. They can also be thrown the furthest. The last type is blue, and they don't drown in water.

Olimar uses these Pikmin to survive the Planet, and to carry his lost ship parts. He only has a few days of air left though, but luckily he has already found all of his vital ship parts! So now he's finally free to go back to his home planet.

One day though, while looking for a other random ship parts, a portal opened up, and sucked Olimar inside, along with his ship and 100 Pikmin of various colors. It also sucked up all three Onion Pikmin Ships... This is the story of how Olimar beat Portal 1...

After getting sucked through the portal, Olimar fell out of the portal, and landed in test chamber 0. He was in a glass box, and he was now normal sized rather than super tiny like before.

His Pikmin were also teleported into the room, but they were all outside the glass box, looking in on Olimar. They were also much bigger now, just like Olimar, and they were confused as well. Then a voice came over the radio that said "Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science enrichment center testing - wait... How did you get here? What are you? What are thoooose thiiings?" Asked the robotic female voice over the intercom. "Scanning complete. Alien presence detected" Said a pre-recorded robotic male voice.

"Aliens?" Hmmm, this could be an interesting testing opportunity." Said the female voice. "Okay then, Welcome to Earth my little Aliens. Spin around if you understand me." Said the voice. Olimar then quickly spun around in circles. "Excellent! Then let's begin the tests! Said the voice, rather excitely. She never tested on Aliens before, and she was exited for the new opportunity. "My name is Glados, and you will be trapped here until you complete a few tests for me. However if you do a good job completing them, you will be rewarded with cake, and Freedom to return to your home planet. I will now open a portal, and you can begin testing. I will also allow you to use your "friends" for testing purposes because I want to see what they do. For science of course... "Anyways, good luck, and let the tests begin." Said Glados as a portal opened on the wall. Olimar studied it for a bit, then carefully walked through it, teleporting outside of the glass box. He was now with his Pikmin friends, and he made a quick journal entry to document what happened. After that, he walked through the doors, and entered test chamber 1. His ship was nowhere to be found in here though, and he knew that he needed to get out of there before he ran out of air in his suit. Glados didn't even know he required special air to breath, and he had no way to tell her, so he continued on with the tests, and he hoped for the best as always. At least he had his Pikmin though, and he had 25 of each color.

In the 1st test chamber, he pressed a red button causing a cube to fall to the ground. He could tell the cube went to the button, so he used his Pikmin to carry the cube and set it there. After that, he went to the next room.

This test chamber had glass boxes with portals that opened up on a timer. As soon as one opened up, Olimar threw a bunch of Pikmin into the portal, and they teleported into the glass box. The Pikmin then began to carry the cube back through the portal, and they brought the cube to the button. After that Olimar ran into another portal and ran into another glass box to activate a button. After thaaat the doors opened, and he ran to the next chamber as the Pikmin all followed him.

Olimar was pretty good at these tests, but he knew he had to be fast to escape this place in time, and he had to cheat the system as much as possible to save time. Luckily, the next test chamber looked easy though.

In this chamber, he had to throw his yellow Pikmin across an edge to reach a button to activate a cube to drop, and a bridge to raise up. So he threw them across, as they gracefully landed on the other side, and pressed the button. After that, a bridge raised up, and the red Pikmin rushed across the bridge to help carry the cube to the other side. After placing it on the button, the door opened and they all went into the next chamber.

Glados had purposely disabled the portal for the last room, and she was surprised to see how well the Aliens did anyways. She was exited to see how they did on the next tests though, and she was already building tests chambers specifically for the Aliens. She still wanted to kill them of corse, but not too soon...

After arriving in the next room, Olimar saw a glass wall with a button on the other side. He then used the Pikmin to break the glass, and press the button. After breaking through the glass with their heads, they rushed through and pressed the button, causing a door to open. On the other side of the door their was a long hallway with multiple glass walls, and multiple tripod cyclop machines. They looked like bad news, but olimar was uncertain, so he decided to use his pikmin to break the glass again.

This was a bad idea though, because once he did that, the trypod machine started shooting at the pikmin, killing them on impact! Their tiny ghosts came up from their bodies and floated away as they were each killed, and Olimar had to act quick! He whistled and pointed at the turret. This caused the Pikmin to quickly rush over and destroy it before more harm could be done. He lost 20 Pikmin in total, and the ones lost were all various colors.

After that incident, Olimar reviewed the area more, and noticed that each glass wall had a square hole in top. He decided to use that instead to throw his Pikmin through to destroy the turrets before they could shoot, and it worked perfectly.

Once each turret was destroyed, Olimar used the Pikmin to break the glass, so he could pass, and he reached the end at last. He was getting sick of these tests though, and he had to find a way out quick, so he passed through the doors and entered the next chamber, looking for an escape.

Then he found it! After entering the next chamber, he noticed an observation area above the room that looked down at the chamber. It had a glass wall that kept people from esaping, and Olimar had a feeling that he could break it, if he threw enouph Pikmin at it.

Before he did that though, he had to disable the cameras in the room so Glados couldn't see, and he did that by throwing Pikmin at the cameras causing them to fall down. "Those cameras are not part of the test. Please do not destroy vital testing aperatus" Said Glados. Olimar ignored her though and continued on. He then threw Pikmin at the glass, and they stuck on to it and started smacking it with their heads. After a few minutes, they broke through, and an alarm went off. Glados then came over the speakers and said "That is not part of the test. Do not go in there. That area is dangerous for Aliens. There are horrible Earth monsters in there." Said Glados over the intercom.

Olimar didn't care though, because he had Pikmin on his side and they could beat any beast. On top of that, he didn't quite believe her, so he continued with his escape.

He hoisted himself up to the observation room, by using the Pikmin as a rope, then he used the Pikmin to break the office door down.

After that, he ran through the offices, and up stairs, passing more windows with more test chambers in them. Olimar was glad he was bypassing those dangerous tests, and escaping, even though he didn't know where he was going. He was surprised to see no signs of life either.

"If you don't return to your test chamber now, I will be forced to flood the building with deadly neurotoxin." Said Glados over the intercom system. "I will give you five minutes to comply." Said Glados. She didn't want to kill them this way, but she had no choice. She just couldn't have little Aliens running around the facility freely.

Olimar panicked a little bit after that though because he was afraid the gas would kill his pikmin. Olimar would be fine, do to his space suit, but the pukmin may die. He weighed his options, and decided to continue escaping anyways because he would just die here either way... After looking around more, he found a vent in the ceiling, and he climbed into it using his Pikmin. After following the sounds of robotic noises in the vents, he reached a big white dome shaped room, with a giant robot type computer hanging from a chassis on the ceiling. On its side, we're the words "Glados", and Olimar knew that it was the computer that was holding him here... He had to destroy it in order to escape, and he had to make a quick plan.

Olimar reviewed the room, and noticed 2 buttons on both sides of the room. He figured those must me power switches of some kind, and he knew he had to reach them in order to complete his mission.

Then Olimar looked at Glados, and noticed she had glowing metal spears attached to her, along with wires attached to them. They looked important, and they looked weak, so maybe he could throw Pikmin at her to break those off.

Once his plan was formulated, he quickly rushed all of his pikmin out of the vent, and he rushed them towards Glados. She looked over, and screamed as she saw them all rushing towards her. Neurotoxin quickly started filling the room, as she activated the gas, and began shaking around. "Stop this immediately! This is against intergalactic space law! You will be fined for invading Earth and harming an Earth machine!" Shouted Glados as she yelled out random lies.

She then activated a missile turret that fired a few rockets at the incoming Pikmin. It killed a few, but not many. She then activated a few spike panels that came down and crushed a few, but it was not enouph. Once they reached her, the Pikmin jumped on one by one and began attacking the round cores on her. She yelled out and glitched as the metal balls fell off and rolled to the ground. She tried shaking the Pikmin off of her, but it was useless. The Pikmin held on tight, and kept pounding away at her.

Olimar used this distraction to his advantage, and he brought his Pikmin to the buttons, and threw a few at each button. Once they were in place, he whistled, and they pressed the buttons in unison, causing a round furnace door to open on the other side of the room.

Olimar then sent the remaining Pikmin to retrieve the metal balls, and put them in the furnace. It was the logical choice, so he whistled and ordered his Pikmin to carry them over to the furnace. One by one, the cores were destroyed, causing Glados to glitch, and fall apart.

Once the last core was destroyed, Glados started glitching really bad, and sparking. The Pikmin quickly jumped off of her, and ran over to Olimar, climbing around him like a ball. After that she exploded, and everything went white for Olimar...

After waking up, he noticed he was outside again, but he was now in the Aperture Science parking lot. He was surrounded by 10 remaining Pikmin, and they were looking at him making sure he was still alive. All together there were 8 red pikmim, 1 yellow pikmin, and 1 blue pikim. The red mostly just survived because they were fire proof.

They saved his life during the explosion though, and they carried him all the way to the surface, so he was extremely thankful for them.

After thanking them, he looked around and noticed his ship in the distance sitting on its side. He rushed over to it, and had the Pikmin lift it back up. He then ran diagnostics on it, and found out it was still alright. Then he thanked the Pikmin once more, and he flew off. He couldn't bring then with him because they wouldn't fit, but he knew they would be alright on their own. They would use the skills he taught them and they would be fine...

After reaching orbit and making it to outer space, Olimar breathed a sigh of relief, and said time to go home... He looked back at the Planet one last time, and noticed that it looked very familiar to the planet he crash landed on before... "Oh well, time to go", thought Olimar to himself. Before he could enter his coordinates though, another portal opened up in space, and teleported him back to his home planet. He was back home... (Que Pikmin 2 cutscene intro...)

The end!!

I hope you enjoyed this random crossover story with Portal, and Pikmin! I hope to write more video game cross overs later with different characters visiting different games, so stay tuned for that! Also, feel free to add your suggestions in the comments box, and let me know if you liked this or not!

This took place in Portal 1, but in an alternate dimension, where the test chambers were slightly different , and where Glados had a slightly different chamber for her body. Also in this universe, Chell is still in cryo sleep, but she will still wake up in Portal 2, once everything is overgrown and decayed. She will see crude drawings of Pikmin on the walls of certain chambers, and she may stumble upon Pikmin herself, since they now populate the Aperture test chambers...

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
